Green With Misery
by TreesAndCheese
Summary: Mathew and Ivan are forced to attend Alfred's saint Patrick's Day party. It's going to be a long night...


There had never been so much green in one room, _ever,_ in the history of the world.

They had both been forced to attend Alfred's St Patrick's Day party. It, as far as Ivan could tell, had nothing to do with any saints at all. Unless, of course, this saint was a leprechaun with a terrible fashion sense. Knowing Alfred it was very possible. Ivan looked apprehensively at the poster of the smiling green man on the wall nearest him.

"You are very creepy, comrade." He told the poster that was smiling blankly with red chubby cheeks and acid green eyes and took a swig of beer. That was the only alcohol that was apparently allowed at this shindig. Upon entering an enthusiastic American patted him down (Not Matthew though) searching for weapons and alcohol. American security measures had really gotten intense. He blushed and fidgeted at the memory. It was _really _thorough. He shuddered.

Suddenly he saw Matthew squeezing through the crowd of people milling about in Alfred's living room, all attending the party and all wearing obnoxious amounts of green. He was bearing a couple of bottles and beer and a bottle of vodka. Oh thank heavens.

"Hey! Look what I got you!" His shouts barely audible over the din of the room. Ivan looked impressed.

"How did you get that? I thought Alfred hid it somewhere." Ivan said a little louder then normal as Matthew moved in close.

He leaned down as he stood on his toes to say in his ear, "He did! But I know all he favorite spots." He he daintily put his hand on Ivan's shoulder as he handed him the bottle. He couldn't help but smile at the touch. Even something so simple made his heart flutter. Little Matvey was the only one to even try something like that... his sister didn't count.

They both leaned against the wall, this one was blue, but the one all the way across the room was white and red. Both of them then started doing something they enjoyed, people watching. They saw everyone mingle. Joining their normals groups with a fair amount changing groups and intermingling. Music boomed through the speakers that seemed to be a mix of Celtic and hip hop. The colorfully green lights blinked in time with the beat and made everything seem more green then it already was.

Even Ivan was wearing a bright green scarf and a pale green sweater, as per Matthew's request. Matthew, on the other hand, had gone all out. He must have been wearing every single possible green garment he owned. He had green light up sunglasses, a kelly green shirt, an emerald hoodie, jade green skinny jeans that were simply delectable, multiple beads, and Ivan happened to know that he had some nice green underwear on as well.

~ TreesAndCheese ~

It was a few hours later and Ivan was desperately trying to keep up with a horribly drunk Matthew. Right now he was prancing around the many hallways giggling madly.

"Matvey! Wait! You left your shirt over there." Ivan strode over to the stumbling Canadian. "Please clam down. I think you drunk so we should go home." He just relived to get out of the mass of others, all equally drunk. Apparently, America decided that the only way to spend this strange holiday was to drink as much as physically possible. Since the were all countries, that was quite a lot. He followed the intoxicated Canadian all the away the the second Kitchen (Alfred had five in this house). In his moment of distraction with a portrait of sunflowers on the wall Matthew had disappeared. After a brief moment panic he heard a squeal of "Papa!" Coming from the walk in pantry.

With haste he made his over there and wrenched open the door. What he saw inside made his blood boil. His very tipsy Canuck on the lap of a smirking Frenchman. Matthew was giggling softly against where the shoulder meets the neck.

"Oh hon hon. Seems you had misplaced your Little Canadian, oui? Oh honhon. Maybe I should keep him for myself. I would take better _care_ of him. I would be so nice to him. He would always be so _happy_." France pulled him close and bought a hand up to brush against Matthew blushing cheek.

"D'aw I miss you papa!" he snuggled against his scraggly cheek. "_It's so lonely when you forget me. Months, years without seeing you. Why? Why am I always forgotten? I do not wish it._" He blubbered in French, now beginning to cry.

France just blinked in surprise, unsure what to do. Ivan, however, scowled at Francis before snatching Matthew out of his loose grip. He dropped down to sit cross legged on the floor, bringing the sniffling man down with him. His look softened as he wrapped his arms around him, surrounding him completely in a comforting embrace. Matthew grabbed on to his coat looking like a lost child, dazed and confused.

"_Why?_" He murmured over and over into his chest. Ivan's large hand splayed across his back, feeling the slight tremors. Matthew had always been silent when he was crying. He tucked Matthew's head under his chin and murmured comforting words. He began to hum a lullaby Matthew fell asleep. France looked on in wonder and awe.

Ivan stood up, carrying Matthew bridal style. "I think we shall leave now, da? It's been a long day." He said tiredly and he walked to the door.

He bid goodbye to Alfred on his way out, ignoring the slurred complaints about the was he was holding his brother.

~ TreesAndCheese ~

The next day Matthew woke up completely hung over and miserable.

He moaned and covered his head with a pillow to try to block the sunlight. He didn't even leave the room for more then ten minutes until two days later.

"Thats what you get for drinking three gallons of beer." Ivan said on the third day. Matthew just grumbled and poured himself a cup of coffee.

**Hey! This is TreesAndCheese.**

**Soo... um... I wanted to write a Saint Patrick's Day Canada/Russia fic cause I was pretty sure there were none. **

**This had a lot of unexpected turns that even I had no idea what would happen. Really. I had no idea what I was writing and what I just wrote. It just kinda wrote itself.**

**ah! so for anyone that actually reads more then one of my stories i finally wrote a fic that wasn't Canada/Russia. :D it's a sweden/finland called Berwald, Unicorn of the Ocean. go read it~  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I don't own this stuff.**

**Reviews would be really really nice ^_^. **

**tons-o-luv**

**TreesAndCheese**


End file.
